Punisher (Orion)
Punisher is an American comic book series published by Marvel Orion. Synopsis After witnessing the death of his family, Frank Castle makes it his life goal to kill every criminal in New York City. Characters Main *'Frank Castle/Punisher' - the main character of the series who is a murderous vigilante that has trained for years just to learn how to kill criminals. Supporting *'David Lieberman/Microchip' - Frank's partner who is a very intelligent man that is extremely good with computers and hacking. *'Max' - Frank's dog that is usually very docile and passive but will suddenly begin attacking when told to by Frank. *'Kathryn O'Brien '- a CIA agent who constantly forced to work with Frank during her missions. *'Oscar Clemons '- Frank's main rival who is the main detective on the Punisher case in the NYPD. *'Martin Soap' - a member of the Punisher case who secretly helps Frank. *'G.W. Bridge' - a high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. known for his extremely out there methods. *'Amy Bendix '- a mentally disabled girl who Frank does everything to protect. *'Joan "The Mouse"' - an extremely shy and timid woman who has a crush on Frank. *'Nathaniel Bumpo' - a grossly overweight man who needs help to get out of his own apartment. *'"Spacker" Dave' - a young man covered in piercings who recognizes Frank as the Punisher. * Antagonists *'Billy Russo/Jigsaw' - Frank's arch enemy who suffers from PTSD, Bipolar Disorder, and Mild Schizophrenia. *'Baraccuda '- a large, strong, and abnormally happy criminal who has multiple run-ins with Frank. *'Finn Cooley' - an Irish gangster and terrorist who needs a prosthetic to hold his face together. *'Gnucci Crime Family' **'Isabella "Ma" Gnucci '- the head of the Gnucci crime family who Frank blames for his family's death and who later loses her arms and legs. **'Edward "Sticky Eddie" Gnucci '- Ma's youngest son who is one of the biggest drug dealers in New York and who likes to kill people by overdosing them. **'Robert "Bobby" Gnucci '- Ma's middle son who owns a massive night club and has been accused of sexual assault by multiple women. **'Carlo Gnucci '- Ma's oldest son and the main assassin of the family who is very fast and incredibly strong despite his rotund appearance. *'General Kreigkopf '- a former military general who is incredibly mentally unstable and who became the leader of a group of anarchist terrorists after his firing. *'James "Jimmy" Pierce/Hitman '- a criminal who is another murderous vigilante but is Punisher's complete opposite and who despises Frank. *'The Russian' - a very large man who is full of joyful malice and whose skin is nearly invincible. He is also incredibly strong, able to lift five times his weight. *'The Mennonite' - an assassin who is a part of a Mennonite society, refusing to use any kind of modern equipment or technology due to this. *'Elite' - an extremely rich white supremacist who kills non-white people who he believes are lowering the standard of society. *'Hector Redondo/Holy' - a Catholic priest who takes it upon himself to kill everyone who has sinned, using any weapon he can to do this. * Issues #''/Frank Castle, Man with a Dream/ '' - TBA Trivia *